


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Little Mark tuan x Care giver Got6 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Love You, Jealousy, Little mark, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Got5 is jealous........MARK said the 2nd i love you......But to who?
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone
Series: Little Mark tuan x Care giver Got6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i should continue this series or not😭i lost inspiration in continuing the series...

To say jealous is not enough word to describe the others when jinyoung told them mark said "i love you" the three words that all of them have been wanting to hear from mark since mark has a history of his past relationship that made him stop saying the word mark promise to his boyfriends when he's fully ready to give his whole heart so they decided to make it as a big moment of their lives and mark told them that when he said it to one of them it means that person is the number 1 in his heart not that he didn't love them all equally since they making it a big deal if he said the word why not making it more big that's why everyone is sulking and extremely jealous.  
  
So when mark saw them all eating breakfast with frown on their faces he laugh and said "it's not a big deal i can slip into little mark and say it to all of you" they glared at him and yugyeom said "no hyung we want to make it top1 to 6 and whoever the last is he will treat us a meal" all of them except mark and jinyoung nod so the 2 laugh at their boyfriends childishness.  
  
Their day went by jinyoung teasing the others and mark laughing at how his 5 boyfriends wore the same annoyed expression. and after an hour they decided to go to have a picnic in han river because they got bored looking at each other's faces.  
  
So they spend the rest of the day playing and relaxing while looking at other couple and ignore all the weird look people gave to them mark haven't slip into little space that made him happy spending the day with everyone without him slipping into little space.  
  
but one incident made their happy and exciting day stop when they saw someone they don't want to saw. Ken the person who ruin mark's life so they decided to go home.  
  
no one dare to say anything on their way to their house only mark's sob and jinyoung calming mark and lulling mark to sleep.  
  
Mark is already asleep when they got home so jaebum put mark to his bed. And when he go down to living room where The others are.  
  
they all sat in silence. Not daring to say anything until jackson broke the silence asking "what are we goIng to do? now that bastard is out in a jail" no one said anything not knowing how to answer they only hope that ken won't do anything they don't like  
it's already 8 pm when mark woke up he's in a younger little space he sat on the   
bed rubbing his eyes Then he stand up getting out of his room he saw jaebum in the living room watching t.v he go down the stairs silent and walk behind jb silently.

''BOO APPA'' jb jump on the sofa totally scared then look at mark as soon recover

''markie?'.....you sneaky baby'

''APPA''

''your awake...........Do you want to eat something?''

''yes p'ease''

'' are you a little younger baby?''

''yes appa....Where daddy is?''

''He went to see his parents honey his mom is sick''

''How bout gaga? jaejae hyung?yugy hyung?bam hyung?''

''They're with him''

after dinner jb prepared a movie night for both them since mark just woke up he won't be able to sleep

''Appa?''

''yes baby?''

''do you love markie?''.

''of course i love you....are you thinking bad things again?'' 

After hearing jb saying i love you mark cry loudly he can't breath he's suffocating so jb quickly hug mark and start to rub his back

''follow my heartbeat markie'' so mark did he listen to jb's heartbeat while jb rub his back

''Are you ok now?''

''yes appa''

''What are you thinking honey?''

''Don' know appa when appa said i 'ove you i be'came sad dunno why''

''oh... It's ok the important thing is your ok now just tell appa if your sad so i can make it feel better'' mark nod then hug jb tightly

''Appa''

''yes honey?''

''I love you appa'' jb stared at mark shock then smile and said

'' I love you too baby so much'' mark squeal and hug jb again tightly


End file.
